dark_roadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 14 Father
This is the third Episode of Season Three, and the fourteenth Episode overall. Previous Episode: Episode 13 Angel Next Episode: Episode 15 Love Plot Max, Felix, Fox and Leo return to the doyle home to see Tia taking care of a dying Silas, Lilith, Logan, Claudia and Audrey standing by. Max tells them Amelia has been kidnapped Felix heals Silas and Silas tells them Gabe offered him a job and when he denied it he was thrown threw a window. Max says they must find a way to find Amelia, just then Freya teleports in the room, she tells Max she saw the interaction with Gabe as she has been tailing him, and she thinks she wants in on this fight against him, he was the angel that killed her. Max asks if Freya has any ideas and she has no. Fox tells them he most likely cloaked himself from their magic. Amelia and Gabe sit in a house, she tries to leave but can't everything is sealed shut, he tells her you can only get in and out by teleportation and she can't do that yet. She asks him what he is doing, why she lied to him. He told her he didnt lie, back then he had no clue, he was a fallen angle who fell in love, but after Claire died, he realized this was what was to happen, and she knew if he got close to her he wouldnt not finish the plan. She tells him he is disgusting. He asks why and she says she lost her mother, and she found the strength to fight for what is right, and if an ancient angle can't do that then that makes her sick. He turns around and tinkers away at something. Max suggests they do a spell and Fox tells them it wont work, Max tells Tia, Claudia and Audrey to set up a spell. Max tells Felix, Fox and Leo to ask around or do something to try and find them and return to them if they dont hear anything soon. The three teleport away. Max, Claudia, Audrey, Tia start the spell, and Max tells Logan, Freya, Silas and Lilith to grab hold and join, and use all their magical strength to find her. The spell starts to work and creates an image of Amelia in the circle. Fox, Felix and Leo come back and see what is happening, they are impressed. Max has a final vision of the location and the circle breaks, throwing everyone into walls and damaging the house. The team collects themselves, and Max tells them they must go get Amelia. Logan tells them all about the baby before they do, just encase they die. They are all teleported away. Amelia tells Gabe he is pitiful and just then Max and Felix teleport in, grab Amelia and teleport away. Gabe teleports after them. Gabe finds himself just in a field with Amelia, Max, Claudia, Audrey, Tia, Logan, Lilith, Silas, Freya, Felix, Leo and Fox. He tells Amelia and Max they can't stop the light, its coming and when its here they are all done for. He teleports away. After, Logan arrives at home and Sage is bent over in pain with Alexis by her side. Tia arrives at home and kisses Tanner. Max and Felix sleep in bed together. Amelia and Fox get to know each other and talk about Gabe all night, Amelia suggests they trap the light in a crystal like they did the dark, but Fox tells her that won't work, the light is immune to crystals. Leo and Claudia also click, and Leo asks her for a midnight date and she says sure. Raquelle has a dream of Max and Amelia's deaths and wakes up. Silas decides to enroll in school as well. Starring Max Doyle Amelia Doyle Claudia De Luca Tia Gomez Logan Mcree Audrey De Luca Lilith Freya Silas Marrow Tanner Ice Felix Gabe Fox Leo Raquelle Alexis Sage Category:Episodes Category:Season Three